A thousand years
by DayiFabi
Summary: "…Por fin está despierta. Está bien, ella está…viva." ¿Alguna vez has sentido esas famosas mariposas en el estómago? ¿Ese cosquilleo que recorre tu cuerpo con un solo roce de la persona amada? ¿Has sentido que caes en vértigo, caída libre hacia un mundo llamado felicidad? Ella estaba ahí y era lo que importaba. "Te he amado durante mil años. Te amaré otros mil más." [Songfic]


_**Explicaciones al final. Por el momento espero disfruten de este Songfic que por lo menos a mí me hizo... sonreír. La letra la puse traducida al español, pese a ser en inglés para que se adentren más a la historia.**_

_**Es altamente recomendado, se los suplico: Que escuchen la canción mientras leen. Y si es necesario reprodúzcanla hasta que el songfic termine.  
**_

_**Canción: "A thousand years" - Christina Perri.**_

_**Bleach, Hinamori y Hitsugaya le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

Miré el cielo estrellado a través de esa ventana. Parece hacer frío… La diferencia de temperatura entre estas cuatro paredes y el exterior debe ser increíble, ¿No? Pues el vidrio está totalmente empañado, formándose unas gotitas que escurren lentamente. Hasta juraría que el cristal llora… _Igual que yo._

Qué triste y patética me siento.

No puedo, por más que me empeño en ello no puedo detenerlas. Las lágrimas caen, forman un camino salado en mis mejillas y se pierden en mis ahora resecos labios, dejando un sabor amargo en ellos.

-He sido tan tonta… - Mi propia voz me asusta. Está ronca y es que he pasado un tiempo que ni yo misma puedo calcular, aquí, en esta solitaria habitación, en esta patética camilla y mi vida colgando de un hilo, que simplemente mis cuerdas vocales a penas y pueden reproducir sonido alguno. Vibran con esfuerzo en mi seca garganta.

¿Qué haré a partir de ahora?

Esperen.

Aún en mi mísero estado, y ahogándome en lágrimas, aún con el pecho adolorido y punzante, tanto por el lado físico como el sentimental… _Lo siento._

Mis manos comienzan a temblar a la par de mi cuerpo que se estremece. Giro la cabeza lentamente hacia esa dirección, donde proviene la energía que me recuerda tanto a un rayo de luz o esperanza.

Y entonces todo mi alrededor pareció desaparecer.

_El corazón late rápido_

_Colores y promesas_

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando temo caer?_

_Pero viéndote solo_

_Todas mis dudas, de alguna manera desaparecen_

_Un paso más cerca._

* * *

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por otros mil más_

* * *

_"…Por fin está despierta. Está bien, ella está…viva."_

Eso es lo único que mi mente catalogada como prodigio puede procesar y repetir una y otra vez, como si un disco rallado se tratase. Y yo… yo siento que tiemblo. Me quedo ahí, en el marco de la puerta, parado, sin mover un solo músculo. Pues una parte de mi ser teme que ella me aborrezca, después de que yo…

Bajo mi mirada, alejándome de la de ella. Es la primera vez que muestro estos sentimientos de debilidad, pero me siento tan maldito y culpable que no puedo mantener mis ojos en los de ella.

Simplemente no me lo merezco.

_"Eres un cobarde."_ Me dice mi conciencia. Y vaya que tiene razón. Realmente… qué Capitán de mierda estoy hecho. Aún así, ella está viva. Su corazón late. ¿No es eso lo que más importa? ¿No debería ir con ella? Claro que debería. Sin embargo, yo la defraudé y le apuñalé por la espalda, literalmente. No la protegí como era debido. Y ahora ella está ahí, sentada entre las sábanas blancas, mirándome con esos orbes chocolate; interrogantes.

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, me invita a acercarme, sin saberlo, a ella. O me estaré volviendo loco.

-Hitsugaya-kun… - La escucho susurrar débilmente.

Y como puede, con esfuerzo… me dedica una sonrisa. Idiota. ¿Por qué sonríe si no quiere hacerlo? ¿De dónde saca tantas fuerzas?

Me acerco a paso firme, pero con el corazón encogido. Si hasta este momento ella había estado hospitalizada y en estado de coma, era por mi maldita culpa. Siempre yo…haciéndola llorar.

Clavo mi vista en la de ella. La luz de la Luna se cuela por la ventana, dando un efecto azul, mágico y brillante en su mirada. Yo la veía… hermosa. Me siento en el borde de la camilla que había sido su único apoyo durante meses. No lo digo porque sea algo más que obvio, sino porque desprende su aroma a durazno maduro y dulce.

Ella por fin estaba ahí. _Conmigo_. Me gustaría ser distinto para decirle cuánto la había echado de menos. Que la había estado esperando cada día contado.

_El tiempo parece detenido_

_Belleza es todo lo que ella es_

_Seré valiente_

_No dejaré que nadie se lleve_

_Lo que está frente a mí_

_Cada hora que ha terminado en esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

* * *

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querida, no tengas miedo de que te haya amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por otros mil más_

* * *

Y Momo tenía tantas preguntas qué hacer. Tantas respuestas anhelaba conocer. Pese a todo, su cerebro desechó cualquier tipo de información y pareció desconectarse, dejando así todo el poder y control al corazón.

Se mantuvieron así. Mirándose, analizándose, reconociéndose el uno al otro después de tanto. Esas ventanas del alma aguamarinas desnudaban a Hinamori por dentro, completamente. Se derretía, temblaba como un flan ante esa penetrante y profunda mirada. Un rubor adornó sus mejillas, y, avergonzada, bajó la cara rápidamente. Dejando que sus mechones sirvieran de barrera para protegerla. _¿De qué?_

-Estás más alto. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir, con esfuerzo.

Él frunció el ceño. Puso los ojos en blanco y, con nerviosismo que supo controlar y esconder a la perfección; habló fríamente.

-Tonta. Vale que has estado mucho tiempo ahí de floja, pero no exageres.

La fémina no respondió. Seguía cabizbaja, tras esos cabellos castaños que le servían de cortina y escudo de acero.

-Y tú estabas llorando. – Agregó. Pues el silencio de ella comenzaba a aterrarle.

-No es cierto. – Contradijo, con la voz nuevamente ahogada y apagada, luchando con la tristeza y los malos recuerdos.

Él se estremeció al oírla. Odiaba con toda su alma verla llorar o algo similar. Y era muy curioso, porque al parecer él siempre era el culpable de esas lágrimas, directa o indirectamente. Maldito sea, una y otra vez.

En un impulso, al verla tan frágil y necesitada, sus masculinas manos buscaron el rostro marfil de ella. La sostuvo con delicadeza y ella no tuvo más remedio que alzar la vista, bajo el embrujo de él.

-¿Lloras por lo que te hice?- Habló a la vez que sus pulgares limpiaban los caminos de lágrimas. La chica melocotón abrió mucho los ojos ante esta pregunta. – Si es así… Juro que encontraré la manera de protegerte. Ahora en serio. Para que no tengas que sufrir nuevamente…

-Hi…Hitsugaya-kun…

Se quedó helada. Podría asegurar que, si antes ya estaba pálida, ahora sería el vivo retrato de un espectro. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Era injusto. ¡Era ella la única culpable! Su estúpida debilidad la habían llevado a ser nuevamente, un instrumento para su excapitán. Si no fuera por ella,… sus amigos seguramente hubieran ganado la batalla por Karakura de buenas a primeras. Sin heridas, sin sacrificios innecesarios…

No, Toushiro no tenía la culpa de su fragilidad. Pero no le salían las palabras para transmitir y explicar todo esto. No hallaba la manera de cómo demostrarle a ese albino lo que atormentaba su corazón, que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

_La única razón de sus lágrimas era ella misma._

Odiaba sentirse así de inútil.

Él soltó su rostro lentamente. Y con una mirada difícil de descifrar, acarició con ternura una de sus mejillas que se tiñeron de un color rosa pastel al instante.

El corazón de ella latía desenfrenadamente. Iba a salírsele del pecho.

-Ya no sufrirás, Hinamori. –Prometió. En un seco movimiento, sus fríos labios se habían posado en la lisa frente de ella.

Momo pudo tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos un insignificante instante ante este gesto del Capitán. Sin embargo, una repentina mal corazonada y otra daga imaginaria en el pecho la bajaron bruscamente de las nubes, de aquella burbuja de fantasía. No estaba contenta. Algo le decía que esas no eran palabras de consuelo. Comenzó a mortificarse.

_Él iba a…_

Por varios segundos él seguía así, sin despegarse de la única mujer que lo había apreciado y regalado su mano cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con llevárselo. Con su mejor amiga. No quería que llegara el momento de alejarse de Hinamori. Pero lo haría. Lo haría, por ella, por su bien.

Y efectivamente. Terminó con esta tierna forma de cariño y se puso de pie sin decir palabra. La chica no lo sabía, pero él moría por dentro. Cada parte de su corazón iba destrozándose poco a poco, hasta apagarse. Tenía que irse acostumbrando nuevamente a la soledad.

_Él iba a abandonarla._

* * *

_Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_

_Te he amado durante mil años_

_Te amaré por otros mil más_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

* * *

Algo lo retuvo. Su coraza de hielo amenazaba por derretirse y su frío corazón dio señales de vida nuevamente. Se volvió para ver a su amiga de la infancia. Nunca le había visto esa expresión en el rostro. Ella le dedicaba una mirada llena de súplica, tristeza y… _¿Amor?_

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Qué sabía él del amor?

-No te vayas. – Suplicó con voz ahogada. – No te vayas.

Él, conmovido como muy pocas veces se había sentido, giró su cuerpo hacia la dirección de la fémina. Aún podía sentir la temblorosa mano de ella sujetando con desesperación su muñeca. Y él no tenía ademán de alejarla. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan desarmado frente a alguien?

_"Ah. Ya lo recuerdo."_

Pues desde que esa muchachita melocotón había tocado la puerta de su vida, y al no recibir respuesta, entrar a la fuerza sin su mísero permiso. Si no mal recordaba… Desde que murió y tuvo la fortuna, en ese momento, martirio de conocer a la chica de cabellos castaños… Todo era entorno a ella. Todas y cada una de sus acciones se debían a la Teniente durazno.

Volvió en sus pasos, ahora con la mano de ella en la suya. Se hincó frente a la camilla, quedando él así a una altura más baja que la de ella. Hitsugaya intentaba leerla, como si fuese un libro lleno de secretos que él quería desvelar con una sóla mirada.

-No… No me dejes. – Tartamudeó, conteniendo las lágrimas. – Por favor…

En ese momento se dio cuenta. El hielo necesitaba del fuego y viceversa. Ella también lo necesitaba con locura.

En el rostro de Toushiro se dibujó una apenas perceptible sonrisa, que bien podría catalogarse como mueca. Él no sonreía, no le gustaba abrirse así a las personas. Pero ella contradecía todo lo demás y simplemente no podía evitar sentirse así de… estúpido ahora que por fin la veía.

No necesitaba palabras para decirle que siempre estaría a su lado si eso era lo que ella deseaba. Él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para complacer cada capricho, por más imposible o extraño que sea. Nunca se apartaría de su lado.

Momo sonrió de igual manera; tiernamente, agradecida, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para por fin detener las estúpidas lágrimas que amenzaban con salir.

¡Cómo lo amaba! Y tuvieron que pasar por tantos martirios para darse cuenta.

O quizá no. Seguramente su corazón siempre latió por y para ese Shinigami, que más que eso, más que el Capitán de la Décima División o un joven prodigio: era su mejor amigo. Lo había amado desde hace mil años. Desde siempre.

Rió a flor de piel. No podía controlarse, estaba rebosante de alivio y felicidad. Pero se vio obligada a callar de la manera que menos esperaba.

* * *

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por otros mil más_

* * *

Su corazón se detuvo y todo su cuerpo le falló, dejándose hacer al merced de esos fríos y suaves labios que ahora alimentaban y purificaban los suyos propios.

¿Alguna vez has sentido esas famosas mariposas en el estómago? ¿Ese cosquilleo que recorre tu cuerpo con un solo roce de la persona amada? ¿Has sentido que caes en vértigo, caída libre hacia un mundo llamado felicidad? ¿Se te hace conocida la sensación de volar por el cielo, tocando las nubes de algodón mientras lo haces? ¿Ese fuego ardiente, que te quema pero te fascina y alimenta cada rincón de tu alma? Pues estos dos sentían todo a la vez. Esto y mucho más.

Fue un momento mágico, y ambas almas se entregaron con esa simple muestra de amor. No eran necesarias las palabras: transmitían todo de esta manera.

Si antes los labios de Hinamori sabían salados a causa de las lágrimas, el beso de Hitsugaya había dejado impregnados en ellos un sabor a menta mezclado con vainilla. Refrescante, dulce, como el mismo portador era. Esas dos palabras aparentemente inútiles ya las habían dicho. Esas dos palabras que varios anhelan escuchar, de la manera equivocada. Porque lo mejor viene cuando menos lo esperas.

_"Te amo."_

Al separarse por la falta de aire, la chica melocotón se sentía arder, pero no por ello perdía la sonrisa que la adornaba y la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Él mantenía su seria apariencia, pese a que por dentro el hielo de su corazón parecía derretirse una vez más a causa de esa castaña que tenía frente a sí.

-Eso debería decir yo. – Habló tranquilamente él. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acelerada. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenías planeado quedarte dormida, tonta?

Hinamori bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Yo…

-Ni se te ocurra. – Cortó bruscamente él. – Ni se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mi lado así, Hinamori. – Clavó son decisión sus orbes turquesa en los chocolate de ella, confundidos. – Y es una orden.

Después de unos instantes en los que el corazón de la chica comenzaba a relajarse, recobrando el palpitar natural, cuando su alma volvía de nuevo a su cuerpo, sólo entonces rió dulcemente como lo hacía hace años. Estiró sus pálidos brazos y rodeo el cuello de su amado. Recargó su cabeza en amplio hombro de él, y con una ternura increíble y amor cargado, susurró bajito:

-Nunca, Shiro-chan.

No. No se iría de nuevo, no pondría nuevamente su vida en peligro ahora que encontraba la razón para vivir. Ahora que veía claramente esa estrella que la guiaba en la oscuridad y la alentaba a seguir adelante. Porque él siempre había estado para ella, a su lado, y la muy tonta no se había percatado de ello. Si hasta ese momento seguía viva… era por Hitsugaya. Después de mil años, los corazones de ambos fueron a donde pertenecían.

* * *

_Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_

_Te he amado durante mil años_

_Te amaré por otros mil más._

* * *

**_...Discúlpenme, no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Desde hacía tiempo quería escribir un songfic HitsuHina pero no encontraba la canción adecuada. Y simplemente esta, era perfecta. Transmitía tristeza, felicidad y amor a la vez. Eso era lo que quería.  
_**

**_Y como notaron, hay partes escritas en primera y tercera persona. Espero que no haya habido confusiones :)  
_**

**_Creo que eso es todo... Espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón. Y simplemente la canción a mi parecer es hermosa.  
_**

**_¡Y me voy! Ahora sí, ahora sí a seguir con mi fic. ¡Lo prometo!  
_**

_**¡Abrazos psicológicos para todos!**  
_


End file.
